The fabrication of a semiconductor device involves a plurality of discrete and complex processes. One such process may utilize an ion beam, which may be extracted from an ion source. In an ion source, a feed gas is energized to form ions. Those ions are then extracted from the ion source through an extraction aperture disposed on a faceplate. The ions are manipulated downstream by a variety of components, including electrodes, acceleration and deceleration stages, and mass analyzers.
As the ions from the feed gas are extracted from the ion source, some of these ions may settle on the faceplate. Additional, neutral gas may also settle on the faceplate. These ions and neutrals may condense and form a deposition. In certain embodiments, the deposition forms along the extraction aperture. In these embodiments, the uniformity of the ion beam extracted through the extraction aperture may be compromised. In other embodiments, the deposition may form on the front of the faceplate, resulting in increased arcing.
The temperature of the faceplate and the species of feed gas may be factors in determining the amount and rate of deposition on the faceplate. For example, for fluorine-based species, such as BF3 and GeF4, deposition may be enhanced on hotter surfaces. Conversely, for carbon monoxide gas, deposition may be diminished on hotter surfaces.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were a system and method for dynamically varying the temperature of the faceplate. Further, it would be advantageous if the dynamic variation were performed based on the species of feed gas that was utilized.